


Monsters Lurk Inside Us (but they deserve love too)

by Infinitely_Odd



Series: Welcome to the Freak Show [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Allusions to abuse, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Fluff, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Established Relationship, Fluff, Freak Show, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Guro, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Prinxiety - Freeform, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Protective Roman, Romance, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, and logan is like a werewolf type, logicality - Freeform, patton has a ton of eyes, roman is like slenderman i guess, virgil has six arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitely_Odd/pseuds/Infinitely_Odd
Summary: Once upon a time, in a little crooked house lived a crooked family. Come closer children, enter the crooked house, and feast your eyes upon the exhibitions that live inside...---Patton, Logan, Roman, and Virgil are abnormalities, freaks, outcasted from society.But monsters deserve love too





	Monsters Lurk Inside Us (but they deserve love too)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @/oddpyromaniac  
> Goodreads: https://www.goodreads.com/eldritch_rachael

> _There was a crooked man, who walked a crooked mile._
> 
> _He found a crooked sixpence upon a crooked stile._
> 
> _He bought a crooked cat, who caught a crooked mouse._
> 
> _And they all lived together in a little crooked house._
> 
> _But when the house lay empty for many a crooked year._
> 
> _Many children would avoid it, for they were filled with fear._
> 
> _But this little crooked house, as wonky as it may be,_
> 
> _Was the perfect crooked house for a new crooked family..._

* * *

The night turned to day slowly, the occupants of the Crooked House bustled away as they usually did. Four freaks of nature huddled under one roof made for quite a show. Luckily, they were far from civilisation and free to live as they pleased.

Virgil was the youngest of the four, with deep brown hair and eyes, accentuated by heavy purple bags. He lay on his bed, gazing out his window and watching the sun fade into the horizon, the sky painted a brilliant orange and luminous pink. Shadows danced along the dark walls of his room which were covered in various posters. A black desk sat in one corner next to the door, with his bed in the opposite corner next to the window. There wasn't much there, none of them could really go into town to buy new things, and deliveries could be risky, but it was home, and Virgil loved it.

A knock sounded at his door and Virgil sat himself up using one pair of his hands, another pair reaching for the earplugs he was wearing. The third pair lowered his hood and unzipped his hoodie. Virgil definitely couldn't go into town, his quirk- as Patton put it nicely, was too conspicuous to be hidden. His anxiety meant that even if he was wearing a baggy hoodie to cover them if anything happened all three pairs of arms would react. If they were taped down, he'd panic more.

Slowly he traipsed to the door and found Roman standing on the other side.

"Roman," He said, slightly startled. The boy on the other side of the door gave him a wide grin that stretched up to his ears. When they were just acquaintances, the two didn't get on well together. Something about Roman's ability to stretch any part of him, albeit limbs, or his smile, creeped Virgil out. But before he knew it he looked forward to seeing the wide smile. The way his eyes widened impossibly large when excited. He looked forward to seeing Roman. "Are you okay?"

"When aren't I?" Roman replied, "I just felt like coming to see you, oh dark and dreary one, may I come in?"

Virgil shrugged. "If you like." Roman's grin got larger, and he stepped into the room. Virgil shut the door and shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie- custom made for him by Patton, bless him.

"Okay, tell me why you're really here."

Roman spun around; a look of fear and guilt on his face. He stood up straight, a long arm winding around the back of his neck to scratch at it.

"Saw right through me, huh?" Virgil shrugged.

"Not that difficult."

The younger boy sat on the side of his bed facing Roman who's back was to the window. The light behind Roman made him look angelic, his light brown curls covered in a golden glow. He looked like an angel, bathed in heavenly light. Virgil felt the flush creep up his neck like red hot snakes winding themselves up the length of his body. Roman, thank goodness, looked a steady hue of red as well.

For several seconds, his mouth opened and shut. The cogs whirred in his head as he seemed to make up and scrap hundreds of sentences all at once. Finally, he took a deep breath and exhaled. "Virgil," he began, "You should know by now that you and I are...good friends and that I care a lot for you."

Virgil nodded. Roman took another breath and continued. "Right, well, good. Then I'm sure you won't be surprised to know that...well, I care a lot for you- as I've said, but...more than I should."

The breath caught in Virgil's throat, and he placed a hand gently over it, reminding himself he needed air. Roman continued on. "It's no secret, the fact that I care for you so much, but I've come to realise that it's more than just friendly concern. In fact, it runs a lot deeper than that. A _lot_ , lot deeper. You've managed to dig your way into my heart, Virgil, and I can't just hold it in any longer."

Another hand placed itself over Virgil's heart, and Roman knelt down in front of him, placing his hand over Virgil's.

"Virgil, J.D-pressing, Brad Pitiful. It'd be my honour to take you out on a date."

Virgil smiled wetly, his hand coming up to wipe at his eyes. "You know we can't leave the house..." He joked.

"I'll ask Patton to help me set up a date night, just the two of us. Maybe one day we can go on a proper date...but for now, this will do. If you'll have me, Virgil, I'd like to be your boyfriend, and for you to mine."

Roman's eyes were wide and hopeful, almost like a child's. He gently took a pair of Virgil's hands and held them in his own, his palms smooth and soft thanks to a strict regiment of hand cream and attention. Roman was beautiful, the most beautiful man he'd ever seen.

Virgil smiled lopsidedly. "Sure thing, princey. I'd love to be your boyfriend."

Roman leapt forward and hugged Virgil tight, the two falling back onto the dark bedsheets, Roman's face buried in Virgil's neck. The younger of the two wound all his arms around Roman's waist and held him tightly as if he'd vanish any second. The couple stayed like that until the sun completely vanished, lining the sky with twinkling stars. By then the two had resituated themselves properly on the bed, Roman lying on Virgil's chest.

_Well, I suppose there's an upside to having six arms_ , Virgil thought to himself whilst tangling two hands in Roman's soft hair, one hand scrolling through his phone, and the other three wrapped safely around his boyfriend. Soft snores sounded from Roman, and Virgil chuckled, placing his phone down and cuddling into the warmth of Roman. Virgil allowed himself to fall asleep.

Patton and Logan found them there hours later, Patton making sure to close Virgil's curtains. The minute they both stepped out the room Patton buried his face into Logan's shoulder and shrieked as quietly as he could.

"They are just so gosh darn cute!"

"It's about time," Logan commented, pulling Patton to their bedroom and getting into their pyjamas. Eyes were scattered down Patton's back, almost like freckles, all blinking at their own paces. Some were shut, some stared directly at Logan, but they vanished under Patton's nightshirt. The two under Patton's main eyes smiled at Logan when he turned around, every one a pretty shade of green. Logan was so mesmerised by Patton's eyes that he caught his shirt on one of the curled horns on his head. Chuckling, Patton stepped over and helped him remove the offending article of clothing, kissing Logan's face once it reappeared from beneath the shirt. 

Logan was always afraid of kissing Patton, scared of his sharp teeth cutting his partner. But Patton was never scared, maybe that's why Logan loved him so much. Patton rubbed his thumb gently under Logan's eyes- which were Patton's favourite feature about him. While Logan couldn't stand anything about lycanthropy- it hit a little too close to home, Patton loved eyes. Which was just as well since he was covered in them. But Logan's were special, they constantly swirled and changed colour, from bright red to poison green, through the whole spectrum.

He leaned into the soft touch, vastly different than he used to receive, but that was far behind them now.

The Crooked House fell into darkness, but none of the occupants were afraid. Each of them was destined to live in the shadows forever. But, as long as they had each other, they figured everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends,
> 
> In an attempt to, I guess, cure myself of my fear of the creepy and unknown (and also while being inspired by guro, creep-p, and GHOST on youtube) I have decided to try and work on a new series. There's not really an overarching plot other than the boys are all, I guess "freaks" is the right word- out of a victorian freakshow. 
> 
> If anyone would like to draw the characters, I would love that. Please tag my tumblr in your work so I can see it 
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Rachael


End file.
